Back for more
by Crimson MirrorGlass
Summary: Sequel to "Awareness of Sin." Mike could deny a lot of things. Just not that he loved being dominated. Mike was a bottom, first and foremost. And Ezra's the one he seeks out once again. Warnings for raunchy consensual sex between adult men, bondage, gagging, semi-public sex and adultery. Might not make sense if you haven't read "Awareness of Sin." Rated M for a reason


Disclaimer: Own nothing

 **Okay, so I thought my last MikexEzra story was going to be the LAST. I was wrong. Damn smut plotbunnies. Honestly, I don't know why _these_ two keep popping up in my head in this scenario. I really don't know. **

**Warnings for cheating, bondage, gagging, consensual sex between adult men, nearly public sex.**

 **Takes place in the same timeline after the sixth season.**

Summary: Sequel to "Awareness of Sin." Mike could deny a lot of things. None of things were that he loved being dominated. Mike was a bottom, first and foremost. And Ezra's the one he seeks out once again. Warnings for raunchy consensual sex between two adult men, bondage, gagging, semi-public sex and adultery.

 **Back for more:**

Mike knew how much of a mistake this was as he entered the classroom. He shouldn't be doing this…. _again_ , but he was. And he knew at the end of the day, he was going to enjoy it. And he knew that the man he was seeking out right now could deny it all he wanted, but he was going to enjoy it too.

Almost as soon as he saw the fancily dressed Ezra Fitz putting his books away into his satchel, Mike could feel his dick hardening against his boxers. He wanted Ezra again. Just like before. He wanted Ezra to take him against a wall or on top of a desk or something. He wanted it to be like one of his fantasies. He wanted Ezra to "punish" him. He would have like to come up with the theory that the reason why he wanted Ezra to punish him was because he felt guilt for getting Ezra to cheat on Aria before the wedding, but deep down he knew that that wasn't true.

He just wanted Ezra to be fucking buried in his ass.

Mike almost groaned at the thought of Ezra fucking him again. As he stepped forward, his footsteps must have caught Ezra's attention because the teacher lifted his head up and his eyes widened when he saw Mike, almost dropping one of his books.

"Mike," Ezra said, smiling, "Hi. What are you doing here?"

Mike shivered. He could tell just by looking at Ezra that the dark-haired man had _some_ idea what he was doing here. There was no way the teacher couldn't. Mike could tell from how stiff Ezra's body was and how Ezra gulped a few seconds after seeing him that he definitely knew. And if those darkening orbs told Mike anything, it was that Ezra was _very_ happy to see him.

"I think you can guess." Mike smirked, "Don't act like you don't know, Fitz." Mike lowered his left hand to the strap of his brown belt, stroking the end of it repeatedly. Was that another swallow from Ezra? Mike tried not to laugh. He knew how wrong this was, sure. And he knew how much Ezra loved his sister and was devoted to her. And that gold ring on Ezra's left ring finger didn't help but further Mike's belief that he was doing something wrong. But he also knew that Ezra had wanted to do this again for a while. Whenever they were in the same room together, even with other people around, those pale blue eyes would follow Mike hungrily. Maybe Ezra wasn't even aware of it. But Ezra would watch him, as if waiting for the chance to jump on Mike and thrust into him.

And Mike, in all seriousness, was not going to complain. Ezra Fitz had been amazing in bed. It had been like everything Mike had fantasized about. The only difference had been that it was the sensual and polite Ezra Fitz and not the Adonis men known as Noel or Jason that Mike had always hoped would dominate him.

Mike could quite plainly say, he had enjoyed every minute of Ezra's attentions.

"This is a classroom," Ezra protested, but his voice came out shaken. "Really?" Mike said, looking around the room, "I never would have guessed that."

Ezra shook his head, trying to be angry, "What if kids come in? I teach high schoolers. You remember what that was like? If any of them see us, it'll be running around the school in seconds. Then Aria will find out. We don't need –A for that!"

Mike rolled his eyes, "Then lock the freaking door. Pull down the blinds! Is there gonna be a class coming in soon?" Ezra seemed befuddled and looked at the windows. "Well is there going to be?" Mike demanded, staring hard. Ezra sucked in a breath and shook his head. "Not for at least another two hours." He answered quietly.

Mike smirked, "Well, there you go." He slowly moved to the windows, grabbed the string and pulled the blinds down, obscuring him and Fitz from any prying gazes. Mike then walked to the door, pulling it closed, locking it and pulled down the curtain above the glossed window of the door. He could practically hear Ezra's pounding heart. He and Ezra were completely safe from anyone who was trying to see them.

Mike turned and faced the nearly red-faced teacher. He saw another gulp. Mike tried to keep a third smirk off his face. It was really difficult though.

"Well," He challenged, stepping close, reaching down to his tucked in white T-shirt, pulling it out and lifting it over his head, leaving him bare chested, "What are you waiting for, Fitz?" He grinned as he dropped the shirt and stepped closer to the shivering Ezra, "Don't act like you haven't thought about fucking me again for a while. Just fucking don't. I'm surprised you didn't just unzip me and suck me off right in front of all those people at the wedding, the way you were looking at me."

Before Mike could really gauge Ezra's reaction to his lewd words, the teacher lunged, hands going to Mike's arms, and throwing the young twenty-three-year old on his back onto the desk, the young man's slender bare back hitting hard, getting a pained groan from the younger Montgomery sibling.

"You're going to regret this." Ezra said quietly, sounding hoarse as he pressed close to the younger, the bulge between the teacher's legs pressing against Mike's, hand thrown out and knocking his satchel and the books off the table onto the floor. " _Make_ me regret it, Fitz." Mike growled, smirking again, "Fuck me till I can't walk tomorrow. Or maybe I should go find Noel Kahn to fuck me. He might actually enjoy making a toy out of me."

Mike saw something that made his length even harder, bringing a whimper from his throat. Jealousy. Noel Kahn's name brought jealousy. He'd hoped it would. He had heard the pain in the ass that Kahn had been when the guy had found out about Aria and Ezra's relationship. Of course Ezra would be pissed off at Noel's name. Mike didn't have long to savor the jealousy though. Ezra laid down on Mike's body, bulge now flush against his. Ezra locked heated lips with Mike, tongue darting into Mike's mouth, stroking his body against Mike's, clothed cock stroking against Mike's.

Mike mewled under Ezra, bare chest tingling and singing with the sensations of Ezra on top of him.

Ezra tore away from him, blue eyes gleaming in a way that Mike had never seen before. For once, a frisson of fear passed through the young man. Before anything else could happen, Ezra grabbed both of Mike's wrists, one in each of his hands and lifted Mike's arms so that the younger man's arms were now pinned above Mike's head. Ezra held Mike's wrists in one hand to the desk firmly.

Ezra reached with his other hand to his belt, undoing it quickly. "You have no idea how much you've tortured me, Mike." The raven-haired teacher said in an angered tone that made Mike shiver, "You have no idea how much I've thought of you since that night you came to me a year ago. I want you again. And I don't want to stop." Ezra pulled his belt off and tied it around Mike's wrists, making Mike's eyes go huge as Ezra tied the end of the belt to the leg of the desk, binding Mike there.

Ezra brought now both of his free hands down to Mike's belt, undid it and pulled it off, tossing it to the floor and undid Mike's pants. Ezra pulled Mike's pants down his legs and then his boxers, revealing the younger man's bare lower torso and his very hard cock to Ezra's hungry gaze.

Mike gasped, hips bucking, swallowing hard. "Fuck me, Fitz." He growled, "Fuck me hard. Fuck me till I bleed."

Ezra almost moaned at those words. He got close again and took Mike's length into his right hand hard, bringing a cry from Mike's lips. "What did I say about calling me 'Fitz?'" Ezra asked in a warning tone, tugging on Mike's length, bringing a muffled cry from Mike as the younger closed his eyes, shaking, "Hmm? What did I say, Mike? What did I say I wanted you to call me? Huh?"

Ezra stroked his hand over Mike's member, did it repeatedly and Mike bucked his hips continually, teeth digging into his lower lip. "Please." Mike groaned, "Please…Ezra." Ezra stopped stroking, grinning, "That's right. Much better." He stroked his thumb over the tip of Mike's dick, forcing the young man to bight his lip harder to stop his cries. Ezra smiled, "We might want to make sure no one can hear us." He leaned down and grabbed Mike's belt from the floor, pushing it towards Mike's mouth. Mike opened his eyes when he felt the leather of the belt dragging against his skin.

When he saw what Ezra meant to do, his jaw felt open, allowing the teacher to push the belt into his mouth. Mike bit down on it, bound and gagged now by two belts. Ezra pulled his own suit jacket off, dropping it to the floor and pulled off his buttoned down white shirt, leaving only his blue and silver striped tie that he was undoing. He undid his tie with one hand and unzipped his pants with the other, unbuttoning his boxers as well.

Mike's now open eyes traveled down to Ezra's bulging cock, ready to be sheathed in his young partner. A mane of dark hair surrounded the thick, hard protrusion. Mike's entire body was surrounded in sweat and heat from the sight. Mike couldn't prevent another buck of his hips in want. He wanted that cock in his ass. He wanted it now. He wanted Ezra to flip him over on his stomach and pound away into him, moaning into his hair. He wanted Ezra to dominate him and fuck his ass till he couldn't take anymore. He wanted Ezra to make him his bitch.

Ezra pushed down his pants and kicked off his shoes, stepping out of the pool of his pants and boxers, naked now and pulled the tie off his neck. The older man brought the tie up to his mouth and stuffed it in, startling Mike before he realized what Ezra was doing. It wasn't just his moans and screams that had to be kept hidden from ears outside of this room. Ezra's screams would have to be subdued too.

Mike wasn't sure if his cock just got harder from that thought.

Properly gagged and naked and very, very hard, Ezra reached with both hands down to Mike's feet, pulling the sneakers and socks off. Mike angled his legs, trying to help, his own hardness making it fairly difficult. Ezra then moved his hands to Mike's legs and yanked the younger's pants and boxers all the way off, leaving the younger man as naked as the teacher was.

Ezra stared down at the completely naked and restrained young man. His throat was dry. The tie he had stuffed into his mouth, the ends hanging out was not helping. Aria was his true love, but Mike had awakened something in him that he knew he should have suppressed, but he just couldn't. God, he just couldn't. He wanted this man, hungered for him more than he hungered for food. And he was going to have him. Maybe those cries of 'Ezra' couldn't be let out now, but he knew that he wanted to make Mike dream of him for a long time.

Grabbing Mike's hips hard, Ezra turned the younger man over onto his chest, the belt restraining Mike's arms twisting. Mike mumbled behind the belt that was in his mouth and Ezra groaned at the sight of the pink tight buttocks before him. He pressed close, the throbbing head of his length just brushing against the crack between the orbs of Mike's ass that Ezra was now cupping and parting.

Mike closed his eyes again, wanting to feel the ecstasy of the penetration-wanting to feel Ezra fuck his ass raw. The thrust he had been expecting, however, never came. He froze, turning his head, glaring.

Ezra pulled the tie out of his mouth and looked down at Mike, concern in those eyes with the dark lust. "Mike," Ezra managed out, voice still low and hoarse, "Are you sure about this? I won't do it if you're not absolutely sure." Still holding the tie in hand, Ezra reached over and pulled the belt from Mike's mouth to hear what the other man had to say.

Stretching his already tired jaws, Mike glared at the older man and spat, "Dammit, Fitz! Stop being a tease! Shove the belt back in and fuck me. Put your hard dick. Into. My. Ass. Now. We both know you want me to be your bitch right now. So just do it."

Ezra's hips, without meaning to bucked forward, his member dipping into Mike's rear. Mike whimpered, "Come on….stop being a tease, fucker."

Ezra suppressed another moan and leaned forward, pushing the belt back into Mike's mouth. Mike bit down and turned his head back towards the end of the table, leaning his head forward over the edge. Ezra stuffed the tie back into his mouth, took a breath in through his nose and slammed forward, hard cock sheathed fully into Mike's ass, tip hitting the younger's prostate.

Immediately, white hot explosions flooded Mike's vision. A muffled scream was drawn out of his mouth into the thick leather of the belt. His hips were grabbed and he felt Ezra draw himself out and slam back in, draw out, slam in.

Unheard gasps and moans thundered in both men's throats. Ezra arched his back, face aimed up at the ceiling as he thrust into Mike again and again. The squishing and wet noises coming from the connection between Mike's rear and Ezra's hard member filled his ears and if possible it made him thrust faster into the younger. Whatever lingering guilt or doubt that had been in his mind was gone now. How had he been able to resist Mike for so long? He was so beautiful. Body so tender and pliable. Mike wasn't the soulful individual that his sister was, that was for certain, but he couldn't deny the heat embracing his member or the intensity that _was_ Mike Montgomery.

Ezra thrust in harder, burying himself into the younger man deeper. He wanted to try something new, he decided as the euphoria pulled him apart. He grabbed Mike's waist and hefted him up, reaching over and grabbing the end of the belt, untying it and pulling Mike by his bound arms over to the metal arm above the blackboard, holding the projection screen.

Mike heaved out a ragged breath as his slim body was hoisted against the blackboard, hips gripped. His arms were lifted up. As he looked at what his hands were being tied to, his eyes widened and he tried to spit out the belt in protest.

" _Pay!"_ He groaned out, _"Pay!"_ Ezra, hearing the sounds of protests, stopped thrusting for a second, making the pleasure almost choking in its restraint. He let go of the belt to reach down to Mike's mouth and pull out the one keeping the younger quiet. Mike opened his now free mouth and turned to Ezra, pleasure and frustration mixed across his flushed barely bearded face, "Dammit! What are you doing?! That thing's way too high! I'm not that tall. I can't be tied up like that." Ezra pushed the belt to Mike again and the younger rolled his eyes and opened his mouth again, allowing the belt to be put in. Ezra then reached to his own mouth with his free hand, retrieving the tie and shrugged, smirking as his cock throbbed in protest at the denied ecstasy of Mike's core, "No need to worry about that. I have just the thing." Ezra put the tie back into his mouth, quieting himself, and reached to his desk where the dark blue roller chair stood. He rolled it over and pushed Mike's waist in urgency. Mike looked at the chair, eyes going wide as he understood and lifted his legs up, bringing them down as Ezra rolled it under him. Mike stood on the chair and Ezra grabbed the wooden one up against the wall, standing up on it, pushing his dick up into Mike, bringing a surprised and pleased whimper from the younger. Ezra smirked despite the tie stuffed in his mouth and tied Mike's arms up above his head to the metal post this time.

Mike groaned as he was secured and allowed himself to be lifted on Ezra's member once again and be brought right back down.

Mike moaned in pleasure with each stroke, with each hard thrust. Ezra's balls slapped against Mike's rear. The teacher was buried in him. The new position; Ezra being slightly beneath Mike as the slender young man was tied to the post above both their heads only allowed Mike to be fully impaled on his cock. Ezra closed his eyes as his left hand reached around, aware that Mike's member was being cruelly neglected. He wrapped his hand around Mike's length and began stroking.

Mike threw his back into Ezra's chest, arching it, a deep delighted moan ringing in the air. Ezra finally couldn't take it anymore, and reached up with his right hand and pulled the tie out and leaned against Mike's ear, whispering, "This feels good, doesn't it, Mike? Riding me like a horse? Never thought it would be better than what we did before. Mike, I've wanted to be inside you again for so long. It was torture. I love Aria. But being inside you…oh god….."

Ezra thrust deep into Mike, the white explosions becoming dominant in his vision and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back a scream. He shoved the tie back into his mouth while he still had a so much as a tiny shred of logic left.

Almost an hour past by till finally, both men were spent. Mike cried out and came all over the floor. Ezra came inside him at least three times.

Eventually, Ezra untied the belt from the mast above and lowered them both back onto the desk. The both of them were exhausted, soaked in sweat, panting. Mike sat in Ezra's lap as the teacher's rear hit the desk, keeping the younger man on him, pulling out of the younger so that he didn't get aroused yet again. Mike spit out the belt. It dropped to the floor with a clank.

Mike stretched out his mouth. Ezra reached into his mouth and pulled out the tie, tossing it on the desk. "Well," Ezra chuckled as Mike undid the belt around his wrists, "I can't say I was entirely expecting _that_." Mike turned back to Ezra, grinning, "You're complaining?"

Ezra shook his head, frowning, trying to push away the guilt that was rearing its ugly head again, "No. No, I'm not. But Aria and none of the others can know, alright?"

"Please," Mike snorted, "As if I ever would tell them. I don't want to die, thank you. Those girls are scary when they're mad." Mike shuddered, "But be honest," He grinned back at Ezra again, "Don't tell me that you don't have fantasies about taking turns fucking both me and Aria, Fitz." Ezra narrowed his eyes at that, heat flushing his cheeks.

Okay, so maybe he had had those kinds of fantasies. But Mike really needed to be punished for that remark. Ezra could feel his member becoming stiff again and before he could really think about it, or that there would be a class in this room in at least another hour, he turned and laid Mike out on the desk again, startling the young man and grabbed the younger's left ankle, pulling the other back towards him and lifted the younger by the waist, thrusting his hard dick into Mike's cherry red sore ass again. Mike, on his back, felt his rear penetrated again and whimpered at first before his prostate was thrust against. His eyes rolled back up into his head and he almost cried out before Ezra covered his mouth.

Ezra whispered into Mike's ear as he cloaked his bare body over Mike's, stomach pressing to Mike's dick, cock buried deep in Mike's rear again, "I'm going to punish you for that remark, little boy. Time to beg." Mike moaned under Ezra's hand, hips bucking to meet Ezra's new thrusts.

Regardless of his sore ass, all Mike could think when he heard that was _Oh yes. Oh god, please yes._

There was a lot Mike could deny, but he knew for certain, he couldn't deny that he was a fucking bottom. Couldn't deny that at all.

 **Ooookay, so apparently I can write real dirty smut when I want to. Honestly, I usually don't. I swear. I don't know where the smut keeps coming from. Freaking smut plot bunnies.**

 **And anyone who claims that Ezra wouldn't do this to Aria...right...sure...you do realize this is the same guy that tricked a sixteen or fifteen year old girl in a bar into having a sexual relationship with him just so that he can write a novel cashing in on the girl's dead(?) friend.**

 **And don't even get me started on how many times Ezra could have saved the girls all that grief since he knew just as much as -A did, but didn't. He knew a lot, if you recall from the episodes in season 4. Just saying. He had cameras on them the whole time, and he didn't help them even though he had every opportunity to do it. Not to mention how creepy he was watching those cams. You know, the ones that were even watching the girls in their bedrooms.**

 ***cough* *cough* like Ian, Garrett, Jason and Mona. Yah know? So anyone that holds Ezra up as an example of morality...uh...can I have whatever you're smoking? Seriously.**


End file.
